Legendaries and trainers read Harry Potter and the Philosoper Stone
by Mew Siul
Summary: Summary: "REWRITEN! Dialga and Palkia found a pararell universe but their interference causes 7 books to apear that tell a bit of that world. Now the legendaries invite the trainers to read the books with them. What will happen? Humor, outrages, and new loves, of course. Main Pairing MewxAsh. Possibly other pairings. Tag: Dreamshipping, Legendaries, books"
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah, well, I noticed there were lots of gramar mistakes so I decided to rewrite the history.**

**Now if someone out there is curius about the reason I put these pairing, it´s basically for two things.**

**1.- I saw it in a few other fanfics and I liked it.**

**2.- They can be quite similar in some aspects, Mew is very playful and childish, but when something serious really happened, (Ex: Mewtwo´s rampage, Tree of Beginning dying with her being dragged along) she shows her rarer serious side.**

**Ash is the same, you cant clearly see the contrast between him saving people and/or the world and his (let´s admit it) slightly stupid victory dance.**

**In result, unless the situation calls for it, they both have the maturity of five-year-olds, but on the other hand, that's why I love them as much as I do.**

**Since there were some reviews I´ll post them and answer them.**

ultima-owner 11/4/12 . chapter 1

I'd punch Dumblure til his face is destroyed

**Answer: Now, now, this isn´t a Dubly´s bashing history, at least, not yet.**

matthew wallace 11/1/12 . chapter 1

Great chapter! When's the next one?

**Answer: I don´t know, I´m busy with you-know-where AKA highscholl (shiver)…, I have other histories but rigth now I´ll work on this one, so hopefully, soon, I´ll also want to do them about the other books if your interested.**

**Enjoy it and sorry for the original but this one is better, Mew please, do the disclaimer.**

**Mew: Mew Siul doesn´t own me, pokémon, or Harry Potter, but he does own the history.**

One Day, in the hall of Origin all the legendaries were reunited by Palkia and Dialga who had apparently discovered a apparel world out of their time-space continuum.

When they had wanted to know more they found 7 books that had been created by their travel.

Then they decided to read them.

"Wait, I think we should bring Ashie and his friends" Mew said "I don´t want them to miss the fun"

Some sweat dropped at what she had said last but decided to go with it.

In a flash there stood Ash, Pikachu, Misty, May, Dawn, Brock, Team Rocket, Gary, Oak, Drew, Delia, Nurse Joy, Officer Joy, All the Gym leaders from the 3 regions and the Elite four, Champions, Frontier bosses and Treco, along with all their Pokémon.

"What´s going on?" They all said in unison.

"You have all been gathered to hear the story of an apparel universe we have just discovered" Arceus said.

"But first you had to be able to understand us so I reshaped your minds for the job Mew said, now we can have lots of fun" Mew said excitedly.

At this everyone looked as though she had grown a second head.

Award silence and then:

"We can understand Pokémon, tank you Mew" Ash screamed then he ran to Mew and hugged her.

"Glad you're happy." Mew said, enjoying the hug, but then, ash tripped and he and Mew fell to the floor.

And their lips touched.

He had fallen on top of her and ended up kissing her accidentally.

They both realized at the exact same time and parted away gagging and blushing, while everyone else just laughed.

`What did I do, although it felt great and she´s kind of cute, no, no, she´s a Pokémon and I´m a human, It cannot be love, and now she must be mad at me´ Ash thought nervously looking at her, who was staring back in shock.

`How could this happen, although it felt great and he´s kind of cute, no, no, he´s a human and I´m a Pokémon, It cannot be love, and now he must be mad at me´ Mew thought nervously looking at him, who was staring back in shock.

"Ejem, ejem, I shall start now" Arceus said to break the tension and everyone pushed away the event and paid attention, except Ash and Mew who only got half way

**Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. **Arceus read

**The Boy Who Lived**

**Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. **

"Boring" Jirachi said.

**They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.**

**Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills. He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large mustache. Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbors. **

"What a noisy human" Celebi said.

**The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere.** **The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it. They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters. **

"Who are they?" James asked, he didn´t understand what was wrong with them.

"Let´s just keep reading" Delia said.

**Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursley's sister, but they hadn't met for several years; in fact, Mrs. Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister,-**

"What?!" Most said.

**Because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband were as unDursleyish as it was possible to be. **

"And that´s supposed to be a bad thing." Ash said and everyone agreed.

**The Dursleys shuddered to think what the neighbors would say if the Potters arrived in the street. The Dursleys knew that the Potters had a small son, too, but they had never even seen him. This boy was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that.**

"That´s nasty" Misty said.

**When Mr. and Mrs. Dursley woke up on the dull, gray Tuesday our story starts. There was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country. Mr. Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work, **

"Disgusting" the showman of battle frontier muttered.

**And Mrs. Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair.**

"Brat" Drew snapped nobody bothered to shut him up.

**None of them noticed a large, tawny owl flutter past the window.**

**At half past eight, Mr. Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs. Dursley on the cheek, and tried to kiss Dudley good-bye but missed, because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls.**

"**Little tyke," chortled Mr. Dursley **

**as he left the house. He got into his car and backed out of number four's drive.**

**It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar — a cat reading a map.**

"So there are Meoths there" Meoth said.

**For a second, Mr. Dursley didn't realize what he had seen — then he jerked his head around to look again. There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight. What could he have been thinking of? It must have been a trick of the light. **

"I don´t think so" Zoura, the master of illusions said.

**Mr. Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back. As Mr. Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror. It was now reading the sign that said Privet Drive — no, looking at the sign; cats couldn't read maps or signs. **

"Hey" Mew, Mewtwo and Meowth hissed.

`Such a fiery little temptress´ Ash tough as he stared at Mew in awe.

**Mr. Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove toward town he thought of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day.**

"Boring" Jiachi repeted what he had said before, he didn´t like the history so far and if it keep like that he would leave.

**But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else. As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks.**

**Mr. Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes — the getups you saw on young people! He supposed this was some stupid new fashion. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdos standing quite close by. They were whispering excitedly together. **

"Curius…" Oak said.

**Mr. Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why, that man had to be older than he was, and wearing an emerald-green cloak! **

**The nerve of him! But then it struck Mr. Dursley that this was probably some silly stunt —these people were obviously collecting for something… yes that would be it. **

**The traffic moved on and a few minutes later, Mr. Dursley arrived in the Grunnings parking lot, his mind back on drills.**

**Mr. Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning. He didn't see the owls swooping past in broad daylight, though people down in the street did; they pointed and gazed open-mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead. Most of them had never seen an owl even at nighttime.**

**Mr. Dursley, however, had a perfectly normal, owl-free morning. He yelled at five different people. He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more.**

"Anyone else dislike this guy…" Celebi said everyone raised their hands/paws.

**He was in a very good mood until lunchtime, when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk across the road to buy himself a bun from the bakery.**

"And there´s his sport for the day" Mew said snigering.

Some laughed, especialy Celebi, Ash and Jirachi.

**He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker's. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy. This bunch were whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag, that he caught a few words of what they were saying.**

"**The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard —"**

"— **yes, their son, Harry —"**

**Mr. Dursley stopped dead. Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it.**

**He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, seized his telephone, and had almost finished dialing his home number when he changed his mind. He put the receiver back down and stroked his mustache, thinking… no, he was being stupid. **

"He´s never anything else" Mew said snigering.

**Potter wasn't such an unusual name.**

**He was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had a son called Harry. Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his nephew was called Harry. **

He doesn´t even know his nephew's name

**He'd never even seen the boy. **

**It might have been Harvey. Or Harold.**

"Please no, those are ridiculous, and that comes from somebody who is named after what fire leaves behind" Ash groaned.

**There was no point in worrying Mrs. Dursley; she always got so upset at any mention of her sister. He didn't blame her — if he'd had a sister like that… but all the same, those people in cloaks…**

**He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon and when he left the building at five o'clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door.**

"**Sorry," he grunted, as the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell. It was a few seconds before Mr. Dursley realized that the man was wearing a violet cloak. **

**He didn't seem at all upset at being almost knocked to the ground. On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and he said in a squeaky voice that made passersby stare, "Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You-Know-Who has gone at last! Even Muggles like yourself should be celebrating, this happy, happy day!"**

**And the old man hugged Mr. Dursley around the middle and walked off.**

**Mr. Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger. He also thought he had been called a Muggle, whatever that was. **

**He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off for home, hoping he was imagining things, which he had never hoped before, because he didn't approve of imagination.**

**As he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw—and it didn't improve his mood — was the tabby cat he'd spotted that morning. **

**It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around its eyes.**

"**Shoo!" said Mr. Dursley loudly.**

**The cat didn't move. It just gave him a stern look.**

**Was this normal cat behavior? **

**Mr. Dursley wondered. Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife.**

**Mrs. Dursley had had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner all about Mrs. Next Door's problems with her daughter and how Dudley had learned a new word ("Shan't!").**

"What a lovely first word" Ash said, his voice heavy with sarcasm.

"He leart it from his dad, I´m sure" Mewtwo said as if he was stating something obvious.

**Mr. Dursley tried to act normally. When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living room in time to catch the last report on the evening news:**

"**And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern." The newscaster allowed himself a grin. **

**"Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim?"**

"**Well, Ted," said the weatherman, "I don't know about that, but it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire, and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars! **

"Whoa, cool, I´m gotta make sure someone whises that!" Jirachi decided.

"The humans like asking shotting stars their whises" Gary said softly, the air carrying his words.

Jirachi suddenely disliked those stars very much. No one would get away with the audacity of stealing his whises.

**Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early — it's not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight."**

**Mr. Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over Britain? Owls flying by daylight? Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place? And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters…**

**Mrs. Dursley came into the living room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously. "Er — Petunia, dear — you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you?"**

**As he had expected, Mrs. Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all, they normally pretended she didn't have a sister.**

"**No," she said sharply. "Why?"**

**"Funny stuff on the news," Mr. Dursley mumbled. "Owls… shooting stars… and there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today…"**

"**So?" snapped Mrs. Dursley.**

"**Well, I just thought… maybe… it was something to do with… you know… her crowd."**

"Her crowd…" Now everyone was pissed.

**Mrs. Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr. Dursley wondered whether he dared tell her he'd heard the name "Potter." He decided he didn't dare.**

**Instead he said, as casually as he could, "Their son — he'd be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't he?"**

"**I suppose so," said Mrs. Dursley stiffly.**

"**What's his name again? Howard, isn't it?"**

"**Harry. Nasty, common name, if you ask me."**

"**Oh, yes," said Mr. Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. "Yes, I quite agree."**

**He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed. While Mrs. Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr. Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down into the front garden. The cat was still there. It was staring down Privet Drive as though it were waiting for something.**

**Was he imagining things?**

**Could all this have anything to do with the Potters? If it did… if it got out that they were related to a pair of — well, he didn't think he could bear it.**

**The Dursleys got into bed. Mrs. Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr. Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last, comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters were involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs. Dursley. The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about them and their kind… He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on — he yawned and turned over — it couldn't affect them…**

**How very wrong he was.**

"GREAT! now he´s in trouble, there´s still justice in that world." Ash and Mew said evilly in exact unison, and then they looked at each other and blushed.

**Mr. Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness. It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive. It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed on the next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all.**

"It´s going to be stiff" Oak said.

**A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground. The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed.**

**Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt.**

**He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.**

**Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome. **

**He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known."**

**He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air, and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop.**

"Wicked" Celebi said.

**He clicked it again — the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left on the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs. Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street toward number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it.**

"**Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."**

**He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled.**

"Humans that can turn into Pokémon at will" Arceus said, "strange".

"**How did you know it was me?" she asked.**

"**My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."**

"**You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor McGonagall.**

"Told ya" Oak said grinning

"**All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here."**

**Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily.**

**"Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right," she said impatiently. "You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no — even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news." She jerked her head back at the Dursleys' dark living-room window. "I heard it. Flocks of owls… shooting stars… Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent — I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense."**

"He better have enough sense to sleep with one eye open, cause I´m after him" Jirachi said angrily.

"**You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years."**

"Huh?" Most wandered.

"**I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumors."**

**She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on. "A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore?"**

"**It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore. **

**"We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a lemon drop?"**

"**A what?"**

"**A lemon drop. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of."**

"**No, thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for lemon drops. **

**"As I say, even if You-Know-Who has gone —"**

"**My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this 'You-Know-Who' nonsense — for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: Voldemort." **

**Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two lemon drops, seemed not to notice. "It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name."**

"**I know you haven't," said Professor McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring. "But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know- oh, all right, Voldemort, **

**was frightened of."**

"**You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have."**

"**Only because you're too — well —noble to use them."**

"**It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs."**

Some snickers.

**Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said "The owls are nothing next to the rumors that are flying around. You know what they're saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?"**

**It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that whatever "everyone" was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another lemon drop and did not answer.**

`Here it is.´ went by their heads.

"**What they're saying," she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are — are — that they're — dead."**

Everyone bowed their heads sad.

**Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped.**

"**Lily and James… I can't believe it… I didn't want to believe it… Oh, Albus…"**

**Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know… I know…" he said heavily.**

**Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's son, Harry.**

"What, he was just a chibi mon (baby) back then." Ho-ho said as everyone roared in outrage.

**But he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy.** **No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke — and that's why he's gone."**

**Dumbledore nodded glumly.**

**"It's — it's true?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done… all the people he's killed… he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding… of all the things to stop him… but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?"**

"**We can only guess." said Dumbledore. "We may never know."**

**Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though,** **because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?"**

"**Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?"**

"**I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now."**

"**You don't mean – you can't mean the people who live here?" cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. "Dumbledore — you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us.**

"Agreed" Arceus said wisely "since they hate the memas (parents), they will hate the mon (son, daughter, kid)"

**And they've got this son — I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets.**

"Brat" Drew and Pikachu snapped nobody bothered to shut them up.

**Harry Potter come and live here!"**

"There is no fuc**** way in the world." Ash and Mew said in indignity in exact unison, and then they looked at each other and blushed, again.

"**It's the best place for him," said Dumbledore firmly. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter."**

"A letter?" repeated Delia faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him!

"**A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! **

"You are like McGonagall mom" Ash said with a grin.

**He'll be famous — a legend — I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter day in the future, there will be books written about Harry — every child in our world will know his name!"**

**"Exactly." said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! Can you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?"**

**Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said, "Yes — yes, you're right, of course. But how is the boy getting here, Dumbledore?" She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it.**

"**Hagrid's bringing him."**

"**You think it —wise — to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"**

"**I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore.**

"**I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to — what was that?"**

**A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky — and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.**

**If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild — long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins.**

"Whoa" Max said at the description.

**In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets.**

"**Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?"**

**"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. **

**I've got him, sir."**

"**No problems, were there?"**

"**No, sir — house was almost destroyed, but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. He fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol."**

**Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.**

"**Is that where —?" whispered Professor McGonagall.**

"**Yes," said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar forever."**

"**Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"**

"**Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground.**

"Too much information" everyone said.

**Well — give him here, Hagrid — we'd better get this over with."**

**Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned toward the Dursleys' house.**

"**Could I — could I say good-bye to him, sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss.**

**Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.**

"**Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall, "You'll wake the Muggles!"**

**"S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it —Lily an' James dead — an' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles —"**

"**Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered,**

**patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door.**

**He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets, and then came back to the other two.**

**For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.**

"**Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations."**

"**Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, "I best get this bike away. G'night, Professor McGonagall — Professor Dumbledore, sir."**

**Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.**

"**I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply.**

**Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once, and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four.**

"**Good luck, Harry," he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone.**

**A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside him and he slept on, not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous, not knowing he would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles,**

"Lovely wakeup call" went through some heads.

**- nor that he would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley… **

Mew and Ash hissed.

**He couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Harry Potter — the boy who lived!"**

"Chapter" the Alpha Pokémon said.

"Hey, before we continue I have something I need Mew to do" Pikachu said.

"What?" Mew asked.

"I want everyone to see how Ash looks as a Mew." Pikachu said with a grin.

"What?!" everyone said.

"What is the meaning of this?" Ash asked.

"You see Ash, such as you humans can´t make out differences between two pikachus it works both ways, the only reason we Pokémon can differ from humans is their head fur and scent, otherwise, you are all the same to us." Pikachu explained.

"You want me to say if I think he´s handsome or not don´t you", Mew said literally reading his mind.

She touched Ash and he began glowing.

"you know what, I´ll do it, I´ll turn him into what he would have looked like had he been born a Mew so you can see that this human is completely-" The Pokémon gasped at his new appearance, Ash was now a shiny Mew "-Completely handsome and hot" Mew said, not believing her eyes at the incredible handsomeness Ash had.

All the pokemons mouth had fallen to the floor, and the females resisted the urge to drool.

Ash looked at himself and grinned, looking at the now blushing and gaping Mew who he, as another member of her kind, now realized was gorgeous "Impressed, huh" he said grinning, fighting his own blush from appearing.

"Well then I read next" Delia said, happy that his son had a crush which her woman intuition told her was mutual, even though both would be too stubborn to admit it for quite some time, and that everyone else (except for Pikachu) was oblivious.

After giving Pikachu a discrete thanks she grabbed the book.


	2. The Vanishing glass

**Sorry for the long wait, but here you have the new chapter, but first there are something's to say.**

**I´m going to alter this chapter a bit because of what I saw in fanfics in which Harry was beaten, but the real reason is one in which the author manipulated the books, that said it´s review answering time.**

**linuxgeek1304****- Thank, you, here is more.**

**Myra the Dovahkiin****- I never planned on having them appear but between seven books there is a lot of time to change opinion. Scratch that, considering the rewrite I´m planning I **_**am**_** bringing Harry, but a pre-Howarts Harry.**

**NeroSparda19****- I already put enough Pokémon.**

**magical fan18****- Guilty as charge, but I don´t know how to get Beta readers, could you PM me the "manual book" for that?**

**Moon fire 96- Read "****Myra the Dovahkiin****".**

** In this chapter, yes.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Mew or Pokémon but I sadly don´t.**

Everypokemon just stared at Ash, who was now a sky blue Mew with a hat, his long tail moved fluidly across the floor it could reach.

"What´s the matter?, Mew got your tongue?" Ash said gleefully grinning.

Mew reached out with a paw and closed her mouth, then she looked at him "Well, you don´t look bad, but I´m going to keep you like that for the rest of the reading."

"Not bad?, you are blushing." Ash said with a smirk "but I will do you a favor and allow your personal pleasure, and mine too."

Mew´s blush went to a new level and she warped her tail around him

"You didn´t tell me you had a mate Ash, I don´t want to be uncle this soon" Pikachu said.

The laughter drowned the pair´s screams when Darkai went impatient

"Let´s start reading, Human! Do it"

Ash and Mew sat together at the floor because neither wanted to move and Deliah decided not to protest for time reasons and read

**Chapter 2: The Vanishing Glass**

**Nearly ten years had passed since the Dursleys had woken up to find their nephew on the front step, but Privet Drive had hardly changed at all. The sun rose on the same tidy front gardens and lit up the brass number four on the Dursleys' front door; it crept into their living-room, which was almost exactly the same as it had been on the night when Mr. Dursley had seen that fateful news report about the owls. Only the photographs on the mantelpiece really showed how much time had passed. Ten years ago, there had been lots of pictures of what looked like a large pink beach ball** **wearing different-colored bobble hats but Dudley Dursley -**

Laughter ran

**was no longer a baby,** a**nd now the photographs showed a large, blond boy riding his first bicycle, on a roundabout at the fair, playing a computer game** **with his father,** **being hugged and kissed by his mother.** **The room held no sign at all that another boy lived in the house, too.**

"I'm sure Harry feels very loved." muttered Deliah angrily.

**Yet Harry Potter was still there,** **asleep at the moment, but not for long. His Aunt Petunia was awake and it was her shrill voice which made the first noise of the day.**

**"Up! Get up! Now!"**

**Harry woke with a start. His aunt rapped on the door again.**

**"Up!" she screeched. **

"What a lovely thing to here every morning!" Arceus commented and she scowled angrily, she was going to make sure the poor kid would never have to go through this, good thing she had Palkia and Dialga.

**Harry heard her walking towards the kitchen and then the sound of the frying pan being put on the cooker. He rolled on to his back and tried to remember the dream he had been having. It had been a good one. There had been a flying motorbike in it.** **He had a funny feeling he'd had the same dream before.**

**His aunt was back outside the door**

**"Are you up yet?" she demanded.**

**"Nearly," said Harry.**

**"Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon. And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything perfect on Duddy's birthday."**

"I wonder what Harry's birthdays are like." Celebi said thoughtfully, everyone took a moment to consider this.

**Harry groaned.**

**"What did you say?" his aunt snapped through the door.**

**"Nothing, nothing ..."**

"**Good, and remember, if anything goes wrong I´ll tell Vernon" his aunt voice threatened and he shivered.**

"Why would he shiver?" Zorua asked her memma.

Zoroak didn´t know but she didn´t like it one bit.

**Dudley's birthday - how could he have forgotten? Harry got slowly out of bed and started looking for socks.** **He found a pair under his bed and, after pulling a spider off one of them, **

"Urgh, I hate bugs!" Misty said "Why is he finding one in the first place?"

"Don´t know." Brock said in a _deadly_ serious tone.

**put them on. Harry was used to spiders, because the cupboard under the stairs was full of them,**

Arceus frowned, "Why would Harry spend time in a cupboard?"

**and that was where he slept.**

All went silent for a whole minute while everyone tried to process what had been read.

3

2

1

Everyone cried out in outrage. "That evil cow!" "makes the kid sleep in a cupboard!" "Those people are going to pay!" "This is an outrage"

**When he was dressed **he limped down the hallway and into the kitchen. It didn't help that he could feel the fragments of loose bone crashing against each other in his broken leg.

"He has a broken leg!" Deliah, said, her motherly side making act of appearance.

Uncle Vernon had broken it as punishment for not finishing his chores on time yesterday.

You could hear pin drop.

"I´m going to kill them" Ash said with a deadly aura.

Harry had long ago accepted that he was odd. After all, who didn't after being called a freak and unwanted monster by their only known family?

"I´m going to kill them _really_ painfully" Mew added.

**The table was almost hidden beneath all Dudley's birthday presents. It looked as though Dudley had got the new computer he wanted, not to mention the second television**

"Second!?" Oak said

**and the racing bike. Exactly why Dudley wanted a racing bike was a mystery to Harry, as Dudley was very fat and hated exercise **

"Yeah, that makes no sense." Drew said. Note sarcasm here

**- unless of course it involved punching somebody. **

"That somebody had better not be Harry" Zorua yipped with anger, she was starting to like him, after all.

**Dudley's favorite punch-bag was Harry, but he couldn't often catch him. Harry didn't look it, but he was very fast.**

**Perhaps it had something to do with living in a dark cupboard, but Harry had always been small and skinny for his age.**

**He looked even smaller and skinnier than he really was because all he had to wear were old clothes of Dudley's**

"WHAT! THEY CAN'T EVEN BUY HIM HIS OWN CLOTHES! THOSE EVIL BASTARDS!"

**and Dudley was about four times bigger than he was.**

"I don't find that too hard to believe!"

**Harry had a thin face, knobby knees, black hair and bright-green eyes.** **He wore round glasses held together by a lot of Sell tape because of all the times Dudley had punched him on the nose.**

"Guys we really are going to need to give this kid an attitude adjustment."

**The only thing Harry liked about his appearance was a very thin scar on his forehead which was shaped like a bolt of lightning.**

"Cool!"

"Poor kid. D'you think he got it when Voldemort tried to kill him?"

**He had had it as long as he could remember and the first question he could ever remember asking his Aunt Petunia was how he had got it.**

"**In the car crash when your parents died,"**

"LIES" Ash screamed insanely (Think of Zim) and some facepalmed.

**she had said. "And don't ask questions."**

"Children have to ask questions! Otherwise they never learn anything!"

_**Don't ask questions**_** - that was the first rule for a quiet life with the Dursleys.**

**Uncle Vernon entered the kitchen as Harry was turning over the bacon.** "**Comb your hair!" he barked, by way of a morning greeting. **_About once a week, Uncle Vernon looked over the top of his newspaper and shouted that Harry needed a haircut _and proceed to beat him for having the nerve to have such messy hair_. _Harry breathed in relief when this turned out to not be one of those times. He probably didn't want to beat Harry on Dudley's birthday. That was the birthday boy's ultimate gift after all.

"That´s It!" Arceus, the Alpha Pokémon was tired of hearing about the poor boys abuse and sick of the people that had done it, her patience finally extinguished.

"Palkia, Dialga!" Arceus screamed and everyone shivered at the rage in her voice, especially the mentioned.

"Yes?" was their shy answer as the wished the floor would shallow them.

"Go to that hellhole and bring here both the Dursley and Harry freaking Potter!" She roared.

"But why?" Dialga said.

"NOW!" She roared.

They ran with their tails between their legs towards a dimensional rift.

At nº 4 of Privet Drive 4 years after Harry was left.

"Please, no more, I´ll be good" Harry said pitifully as the beating continued.

"Shut up, freak" Vernon said as he kept beating him with his belt when suddenly there was a tremor

Suddenly the portal opened in the middle of the street and two gigantic beings walked out of it.

"Okay, there is nº 4," Palkia said pointing at it with her paw.

"Let´s go, Pakia" her companion said and when they arrived they decide to make a big entrance, meaning that Palkia slapped he roof and the second floor off and they put their heads in to see a beated up and unconscious Harry.

"What is that, Petunia?" Vernon said

As Palkia and Dialga saw the state Harry was in and mentally absorbed it, their expressions darkened more than the time they almost erased a town from existence because of their fight, the Dursley wouldn´t be in one piece by when they came back to the Hall.

Despite Dialga and the rest not knowing it, having gone to another universe would prevent them from coming back in two seconds flat as they thought they would, they would spent an equivalent time, so they couldn´t return from their "fun" as soon they thought.

Back at the Hall of Origins

"What´s taking them so long?" Celebi asked Mesprit, the Pokémon of knowledge.

Said legendary worked his own "magic" for finding answers and then put a sheepish expression.

"Well…" then he began explaining about the time rules and some, including Arceus, sweatdropped

**Harry was frying eggs** **by the time Dudley arrived in the kitchen with his mother. Dudley looked a lot like Uncle Vernon. **

"He will too when they are reduced to nothing but ashes" Moltres said with a nasty smile.

**He had a large, pink face, not muck neck, small, watery blue eyes and thick, blond hair that lay smoothly on his thick, fat head.**

"What a lovely way to describe someone." Ash said with a sniggered and Mew giggled, Ash made a mental note to insult the Dursley more often just to hear the melodic sound.

**Aunt Petunia often said that Dudley looked like a baby angel **

"More like a pig in a wig, actually." Zorua said as he remembered what he looked like.

**- Harry often said that Dudley looked like a pig in a wig.**

Everyone burst into uncontrollable laughter at this.

"I like Harry, I just hope they get back soon" Zoura said, eager to meet him.

**Harry put the plates of egg and bacon on the table, which was difficult as there wasn't much room. Dudley, meanwhile, was counting his presents. His face fell.**

**"Thirty-six,"**

"What kind of kid gets thirty six presents for their birthday? I barely got FIVE!" Drew said

"Why do I have a strange feeling Harry doesn't get that many presents?" Ash whispered.

**he said, looking up at his mother and father. "That's two less than last year."**

"**Darling, you haven't counted Auntie Marge's present, see, its here under this big one from Mummy and Daddy."**

"Yes! Spoil him even more!"

"**All right, thirty-seven then," said Dudley, going red in the face.** **Harry, who could see a huge Dudley tantrum coming on, **

"Hey what do you guys say to steal all this kid's present and give them to the salvation army?" Team Rocket suggested and some actually nodded.

**began wolfing down his bacon as fast as possible in case Dudley turned the table over.**

"Smart kid."

**Aunt Petunia obviously scented danger too, because she said quickly, "And we'll buy you another **_**two**_** presents while we're out today. How's that, popkin? **_**Two**_** more presents. Is that all right?"**

"Talk about bribing the kid's silence."

**Dudley thought for a moment. It looked like hard work.** **Finally he said slowly, "So I'll have thirty ... thirty ..."**

There was silence at this show stupidity.

"Any moron can add two to thirty seven!" Misty said with a sigh.

**"Thirty nine, sweetums," said Aunt Petunia.**

"At least she can count." Deliah said, still amazed that Dudley couldn´t.

**"Oh." Dudley sat down heavily and grabbed the nearest parcel. "All right then."**

**Uncle Vernon chuckled. **

**"Little tykewants his money's worth, just like his father.** **Atta boy, Dudley!" He ruffled Dudley's hair**.

"Is he actually encouraging him?" Deliah asked to nobody in particular in awe.

**At that moment the telephone rang** **and Aunt Petunia went to answer it while Harry and Uncle Vernon watched Dudley unwrap the racing bike, a cine-camera, a remote control airplane, sixteen new computer games and a video recorder.**

Ash opened his mouth about to say something but Mew cut him off.

"We already know he is a spoiled brat."

**He was ripping the paper off a gold wristwatch when Aunt Petunia came back from the telephone, looking both angry and worried.**

**"Bad news, Vernon," she said. "Mrs. Figg's has broken her leg. She can't take him." She jerked her head in Harry's direction.**

**Dudley's mouth fell open in horror, but Harry's heart gave a leap. **

"Okay now I'm really confused!" Zoura said

**Every year on Dudley's birthday his parents took him and a friend out for the day, to adventure parks, hamburger bars or the cinema. Every year, Harry was left behind with Mrs. Figg, ** **a mad old lady who lived two streets away.** **Harry hated it there. The whole house smelled of cabbage and Mrs. Figg made him look at photographs all the cats she'd ever owned.** **"Now what?" said Aunt Petunia, looking furiously at Harry as though he'd planned this. Harry knew he ought to feel sorry that Mrs. Figg had broken her leg, **

"Yes. He should." Deliah said stiffly.

**but it wasn't easy when he reminded himself it would be a whole year before he had to look at Tibbles, Snowy, Mr. Paws and Tufty again.**

"I feel for him. I really do." Surprisingly Paul said.

**"We could phone Marge," Uncle Vernon suggested.**

**"Don't be silly, Vernon, she hates the boy."**

"What did Harry ever do to her?"

**The Dursleys often spoke about Harry like this, as though he wasn't there - or rather, as though he was something very nasty that couldn't understand them, like a slug.**

"Those bastards!"Ash screamed angrily

**"What about what's-her-name, your friend - Yvonne?"**

"If she's Petunia's friend she must be a bitch!"

**"On holiday in Majorca," snapped Aunt Petunia.**

**"You could just leave me here," Harry put in hopefully (he'd be able to watch what he wanted on television for a change and maybe even have a go on Dudley's computer.)**

"That would be nice for Harry."

**Aunt Petunia looked as though she'd just swallowed a lemon.**

Everyone shuddered.

**"And come back and find the house in ruins?" she snarled.**

"You know for revenge we could actually blow up their house." Zapdos said an evil smile on his face, not knowing what Palkia had done. Articuno glared at him,

"Zapdos that wouldn't help anyone."

"EXACTLY!"

"But then the mon wouldn't have anywhere to live!"

"Well, you see after blowing up the house, We would kidnap Harry and take him to live with the humans!"

"Alright blow up the house! In fact you have no choice!" Giratina said.

"What do you mean I have no choice?"

"If you didn't I would haunt you!"

"Ok I'll blow up their house!"

"Good birdie!"

"**I won't blow up the house," said Harry, **

"That´s MY job." Zapdos said puffing his chest.

**but they weren't listening.**

"That's not nice."

**"I suppose we could take him to the zoo,"**

"YES!"

**said Aunt Petunia slowly, "... and leave him in the car ..."**

"No."

**"That car's new, he's not sitting in it alone ..."**

"What's he going to do? Blow it up?"

"If he has any sense he would."

**Dudley began to cry loudly.**

"Wimp."

**In fact he wasn't really crying, it had been years since he'd really cried, but he knew that if he screwed up his face and wailed, his mother would give him anything he wanted.**

"SPOILT BRAT!"

"Mew cal-" Mewtwo started.

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!" Mew screeched and everyone slowly moved away a bit in fear.

**"Dinky Duddydums, **

Everyone burst into laughter, Victini said, still laughing "Dinky Duddydums? Arceus I almost feel sorry for the kid!"

**don't cry,** **Mummy won't let him spoil your special day!" she cried, flinging her arms around him.**

"Arceus, this woman is thick! I cannot believe she fell for it!" Mew said between giggles.

"**I ... don't ... want ... him ... t-t-to come!" Dudley yelled between huge pretend sobs. "He always sp-spoils everything!" He shot Harry a nasty grin through the gap in his mother's arms.** **Just then, the doorbell rang – "Oh, Good Lord, they're here!" said Aunt Petunia frantically - and a moment later, Dudley's best friend, Piers Polkiss,** **walked in with his mother.** **Piers was a scrawny boy with a face like a rat.** **He was usually the one who held people's arms behind their backs while Dudley hit them.**

"Another one for our black list." Ash hissed

**Dudley stopped pretending to cry at once.**

Kyogre rolled her eyes, "Typical male behavior, act emotional when you want something then when your friends turn up you're back to being a bastard."

Groundor said nothing, he had a feeling she was talking about him.

**Half an hour later, Harry, who couldn't believe his luck, was sitting in the back of the Dursleys' car with Piers and Dudley, on the way to the zoo for the first time in his life.**

"First time? Lots of people got to the zoo when they're children!"

"Those people are going to get it!"

**His aunt and uncle hadn't been able to think of anything else to do with him, but before they'd left, Uncle Vernon had taken Harry aside.**

**"I'm warning you," he had said, putting his large purple face right up close to Harry's,**

"OH MY, IT'S HIDEOUS!"

"EVERYBODY RUN!"

**"I'm warning you now, boy -any funny business, anything at all - and you'll be in that cupboard from now until Christmas."**

"Ok, I really hate this guy."

"Don't worry Harry, We'll get revenge for you!"

**"I'm not going to do anything," said Harry, "honestly ..."**

**But Uncle Vernon didn't believe him. No ever did. **

"I would believe him." Everyone else voiced their agreement.

**The problem was, strange things often happened around Harry and it was just no good telling the Dursleys he didn't make them happen.**

"Probably kiddie magic."

**Once, Aunt Petunia, tired of Harry coming back from the barber's looking as though he hadn't been at all, **

"Those people never learn."

**had taken a pair of kitchen scissors and cut his hair so short he was almost bald except for his fringe,** **which she left 'to hide that horrible scar'.**

"It'll probably just grow straight back."

**Dudley laughed himself silly at Harry, who spent a sleepless night imagining school the next day, where he was already laughed at for his baggy clothes and his Sell taped glasses. **

"You know if I turned up they would beg his forgiveness!" Darkai hissed out, planning his most horrible nightmares for them.

**Next morning, however, he had got up to find his hair exactly as it had been before Aunt Petunia had sheared it off.** **He had been given a week in his cupboard for this,** **even though he had tried to explain that he **_**couldn't**_** explain how it had grown back so quickly.**

"That's so unfair! How was it his fault?"

**Another time, Aunt Petunia had been trying to force him into a revolting old jumper of Dudley's (brown with orange bobbles).**

"Oh my…! The poor child!"

**The harder she tried to pull it over his head, the smaller it seemed to become, until finally it might have fitted a glove puppet, but certainly wouldn't fit Harry.** **Aunt Petunia had decided it must have shrunk in the wash and, to his great relief, Harry wasn't punished.**

Arceus sighed in relief; _s__he_ didn't even want to know what he would do to those people if Harry had been punished for that.

**On the other hand, he'd got into terrible trouble for being found on the roof of the school kitchens.**

"That's understandable."

**Dudley's gang had been chasing him as usual** **when, as much to Harry's surprise as anyone else's, there he was sitting on the chimney.**

"Teleport, the mon knows Teleport" Mew whispered in awe.

**The Dursley's had received a very angry letter from Harry's headmistress telling them Harry had been climbing school buildings. But all he tried to do (as he shouted at Uncle Vernon through the locked door of his cupboard along with enough injuries to hospitalize normal children)**

The woman actually stopped reading, everyone´s eyes were incendiary.

After half an hour of plots that involved torture and death they continued reading, how bad were they, let´s just that almost all of them were forbidden in all regions, seven were considered crimes against humanity and one was so bad it made A. Lecter look like a grown up person who liked Lego dolls (the type were you can chose their limbs from pieces, but…).

**was jump behind the big bins outside the kitchen doors. Harry supposed that the wind must have caught him in mid-jump.**

"Fat chance, no wind could carry you that high!"

**But today, nothing was going to go wrong. **

Max sighed, "He just jinxed it now." Bulbasur, who was next to him, frowned,

"How can Harry jinx something? He doesn't have a wand yet!" Max sighed again.

**It was even worth being with Dudley and Piers to be spending the day somewhere that wasn't school, his cupboard or Mrs. Figg's cabbage-smelling living-room.**

Deliah: "Are those the only places Harry goes to? What about school trips? Dentist appointments? Doctor's appointments?"

**While he drove, Uncle Vernon complained to Aunt Petunia. He liked to complain about things: people at work, Harry, the council, Harry, the bank and Harry** **were just a few of his favorite subjects. **

James: "This guy likes to complain about Harry doesn't he?"

**This morning, it was motorbikes.**

"HEY! Motorbikes RULE!" O. Jenny said with fire in her eyes.

**"... roaring along like maniacs, the young hoodlums," he said, as a motorbike overtook them.**

**"I had a dream about a motorbike," said Harry, remembering suddenly. "It was flying."**

"I have a feeling he shouldn't have said that."

**Uncle Vernon nearly crashed into the car in front. He turned right around in his seat and yelled at Harry, his face like a gigantic beetroot with a moustache, **

"SHIELD YOUR EYES! IT'S HIDEOUS!" Ash and Mew screamed as they covered their eyes with their tiny arms comically.

Some laughs

**"MOTORBIKES DON'T FLY!"**

"Scared?" Zorua smirked.

**Dudley and Piers sniggered.**

**"I know they don't," said Harry. **"**It was only a dream."**

"No Harry," Pikachu said moving his index finger left and right in negative trying to be wise, "It was a memory from your forbidden past."

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

**But he wished he hadn't said anything. If there was one thing the Dursleys hated even more than his asking questions, it was his talking about anything acting in a way it shouldn't, no matter if it was in a dream or even in a cartoon - they seemed to think he might get dangerous ideas.**

"Oh, yeah. Like when we read that weird book about 'Fantastic Beasts' and used it to prank humans!" Celebi said to Mew and she laughed.

"I remember that! He was so freaked by the fake Manticore he actually wet himself!"

**It was a very sunny Saturday and the zoo was crowded with people. The Dursleys bought Dudley and Piers large chocolate ice-creams at the entrance** **and then, because the smiling lady in the van had asked Harry what he wanted before they could hurry him away, they bought him a cheap lemon ice lolly.**

Zoroak looked livid, "At least it's better than nothing." Arceus said softly.

**It wasn't bad either, Harry thought,** **licking it as they watched a gorilla scratching its head and looking remarkably like Dudley, except that it wasn't blond.**

Everyone laughed. "This kid is going to be a brilliant prankster!"

**Harry had the best morning he'd had in a long time. He was careful to walk a little way apart from the Dursleys so that Dudley and Piers, who were starting to get bored with the animals by lunchtime, wouldn't fall back on their favorite hobby of hitting him.** **They ate in the zoo restaurant and when Dudley had a tantrum because his knickerbockers glory wasn't big enough,** **Uncle Vernon bought him another one and Harry was allowed to finish the first.**

"It looks like things are looking up." Jirachi said trying to lighten up the atmosphere.

**Harry felt, afterwards, that he should have known it was all too good to last.**

"Oh great."

**After lunch they went to the reptile house.** **It was cool and dark in here, with lit windows all along the walls. Behind the glass, all sorts of lizards and snakes were crawling and slithering over bits of wood and stone.** **Dudley and Piers wanted to see huge, poisonous cobras and thick, man-crushing pythons.**

Misty snorted.

**Dudley quickly found the largest snake in the place.** **It could have wrapped its body twice around Uncle Vernon's car, and crushed it into a dustbin -** **but at the moment it didn't look in the mood.** **In fact, it was fast asleep.**

Zapdos sighed, "What a shame."

**Dudley stood with his nose pressed against the glass, staring at the glistening brown coils**.

**"Make it move," he whined at his father. Uncle Vernon tapped on the glass, but the snake didn't budge.**

**"Do it again," Dudley ordered.**

"It's nice to see who wears the pants in _that_ relationship."

**Uncle Vernon rapped the glass smartly with his knuckles, but the snake just snoozed on.**

**"This is boring," Dudley moaned. He shuffled away.**

**Harry moved in front of the tank and looked intently at the snake. He wouldn't have been surprised if it had died of boredom itself - no company except stupid people drumming their fingers on the glass trying to disturb it all day long. It was worse than having a cupboard for a bedroom, where the only visitor was Aunt Petunia hammering on the door to wake you up** **- at least he got to visit the rest of the house.**

"Harry had better not start liking poison types." Said Mew

Ash agreed "Yeah we don't want him to become a TR member."

They ignored the death glares they from poison types and their trainers.

**The snake suddenly opened its beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly, it raised its head until its eyes were level with Harry's. **_**It winked. **_**Harry stared. Then he looked quickly around to see if anyone was watching. They weren't. He looked back at the snake and winked, too.** **The snake jerked its head towards Uncle Vernon and Dudley, and then raised its eyes to the ceiling. It gave Harry a look that said quite plainly: **_**"I get that all the time."**_

**I know," Harry murmured through the glass, though he wasn't sure the snake could hear him. "It must be really annoying."**

**The snake nodded vigorously**

"He can talk to poison types" Agatha said awed.

**"Where do you come from, anyway?" Harry asked.**

**The snake jabbed its tail at a little sign next to the glass. Harry peered at it. **

_**Boa Constrictor, Brazil.**_

"I never heard of those." Ash said wandering what their moves could be.

**"Was it nice there?"** **The boa constrictor jabbed its tail at the sign again and Harry read on: **_**This specimen was bred in the zoo.**_** "Oh, I see - so you've never been to Brazil?"** **As the snake shook its head, a deafening shout behind Harry made both of them jump. "DUDLEY! MR DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!"**

**Dudley came waddling towards them as fast as he could. **

"They make Dudley sound like a piplup!" Drew said and Dawn and Piplup got offended.

"No- Piplup's are cute! Dudley is NOT cute."

**"Out of the way, you," he said, punching Harry in the ribs.**

"BASTARD!"

"Ok I have to agree! That kid is evil!"

**Caught by surprise, Harry fell hard on the concrete floor. What came next happened so fast no one saw how it happened - one second, Piers and Dudley were leaning right up close to the glass, the next, they had leapt back with howls of horror.**

**Harry sat up and gasped; the glass front of the boa constrictor's tank had vanished. **

"Uh oh, Harry's going to get in trouble for this. I can tell."

**The great snake was uncoiling itself rapidly, slithering out on to the floor - people throughout the reptile house screamed and started running for the exits.**

**As the snake slid swiftly past him, Harry could have sworn a low, hissing voice said, " Brazil, here I come ... Thanksss, amigo."**

"At least it´s polite" Drew said, he liked manners.

**The keeper of the reptile house was in shock.**

**"But the glass," he kept saying, "where did the glass go?"**

"Who knows?" Was the sarcastic answer from those in the Hall.

**The zoo director himself made Aunt Petunia a cup of strong sweet tea while he apologized over and over again.** **Piers and Dudley could only gibber. As far as Harry had seen, the snake hadn't done anything except snap playfully at their heels as it passed,** **but by the time they were all back in Uncle Vernon's car, Dudley was telling them how it had nearly bitten off his leg,** **while Piers was swearing it had tried to squeeze him to death.**

"Men are _so_ melodramatic!" Agatha knew tanks to living with his husband for years.

**But, worst of all, for Harry at least, was Piers calming down enough to say, "Harry was talking to it, weren't you, Harry?"**

"I knew Harry was going to get in trouble for this!"

**Uncle Vernon waited until Piers was safely out of the house before starting on Harry. He was so angry he could hardly speak. He managed to say, "Go - cupboard - stay - no meals,"** **before he collapsed into a chair and Aunt Petunia had to run and get him a large brandy.** **Harry lay in his dark cupboard much later, wishing he had a watch. He didn't know what time it was and he couldn't be sure the Dursleys were asleep yet. Until they were, he couldn't risk sneaking in to the kitchen for some food.**

"Sneaky!" Zorua yipped with a stern tone, but a smile from ear to ear.

**He'd lived with the Dursleys almost ten years, ten miserable years, as long as he could remember, ever since he'd been a baby and his parents had died in that car crash. He couldn't remember being in the car when his parents had died.**

"That's because they didn't die in a car crash!" The anger from before came back.

**Sometimes, when he strained his memory during long hours in his cupboard, he came up with a strange vision: a blinding flash of green light** **and a burning pain on his forehead. This, he supposed, was the crash,** **though he couldn't imagine where the green light came from.** **He couldn't remember his parents at all.**

"Oh."

It was really sad.

**His aunt and uncle never spoke about them, and of course he was forbidden to ask questions. There were no photographs of them in the house.**

"Great, they are dead and they don't even have pictures of them!"

**When he had been younger, Harry had dreamed and dreamed of some unknown relation coming to take him away,**

"We will" Arceus _stated_ firmly.

**but it had never happened;** **the Dursleys were his only family.** **Yet sometimes he thought (or maybe hoped) that strangers in the street seemed to know him. **

"IT'S US!"

**Very strange strangers they were, too.** **A tiny man in a violet top hat **

"Okay maybe not."

**had bowed to him once while out shopping with Aunt Petunia and Dudley. **

"Harry's not royalty, why are they bowing to him?"

"He is "

**After asking Harry furiously if he knew the man, Aunt Petunia had rushed them out of the shop without buying anything. **

"Paranoid cow!"

**A wild-looking woman dressed in all green has waved merrily at him once on a bus. A bald man in a very long purple cloak had actually shaken his hand in the street the other day then walked away without another word. **

"That is so rude!"

"Yeah, they could have at least told him something!"

**The weirdest thing about all these people was the way they seemed to vanish the second Harry tried to get a closer look.** **At school, Harry had no one. Everybody knew that Dudley's gang hated that odd Harry Potter in his baggy old clothes and broken glasses, and nobody liked to disagree with Dudley's gang.**

"Chapter" Deliah said, closing the book.

Now they had to wait until Palkia and Dialga returned.

In a flash of light the legendary duo appeared along with 4 humans, one was an unconscious child and the others were the extremely beaten up Dursley.

"Sorry we´re late, we got a bit carried away." Dialga said cheerfully.

Deliah grabbed Harry gently with her arms and looked at the near-corpses with disdain and disgust.

The Dursley were doomed.


	3. Interlude I

**Dursley´s fate and Mew´s regret**

Everyone looked at the barely alive family with malice.

"I´m open for ideas on what to do." Arceus asked the others.

"Dudley is mine, so I´ll be on my merry way." Ash said.

"Where are you going, Ashy" Mew asked Ash sweetly.

"Secret, bea-Mew" Ash said

But before he left he heard a voice in his mind say: _What were you going to say?_

Ash looked back and answered her the same way.

_Beautiful_

Mew blushed as she watched Ash leave.

Later

"I´m back, everyone" Ash said cheerfully.

"You have missed everything, son, after everyone had a go at them, Officer Jenny has sent them to prison, they´re going to be locked away for a long time for child abuse." Delia summed up.

"And Dudley" Officer Jenny asked.

"Stabilized him with my new powers and gave him to another physic pokemon" Ash said cryptically and with a sly grin.

"Which one?" Arceus said, thinking she didn´t want to hear the answer as Ash grin grew maniacal.

"Hypno! Mwaahaaaa" Ash screamed hysterically. **(AN: Those who know Spanish, look up watch?v=0i8zAAIvIio, it´s a creepy pasta about said pokemon being pedophile).**

"Weren´t there cases about that pokemon on… rape?" whispered Misty scared.

"He needed to be taught a lesson about feeling abused. If I knew where to find one I would have drooped him with some evil snake gay pedophile" Ash said with his paws across his hips

In yet another alternative universe, a certain snake sannin sneezed. He then looked to his right-hand soldier whom he was sleeping with.

"Someone discovered our secret, Kabuto, I just know it "

Kabuto just looked at him with half-lidded eyes and said: "Don´t worry, Orochimaru-sama"

"Well then" Arceus said "now then, the issue of Harry, who will take care of him?"

Delia rises and says "It would be an honor if we could adopt him"

Arceus nodded "So mote it be."

"Let´s keep reading" Ash said, happy to have a new brother.

While everyone was seating Mew took profit to get to Ash and ask "Do you really think I´m beautiful"

"Ever since I looked at you with my Mew eyes, however, there is something else about you…" Ash looked thoughtful for a moment "I remember when you saved me, your actions risked the tree of beginning and your own life, something about that is what really gave me the will to self-sacrifice while giving up my aura, for you"

Mew blushed and went wide eyed, before looking down, tears appearing in her eyes, it was all her fault she thought in despair and self hatred, if it weren´t for her needless meddling pokenaping Pikachu he would have searched for death in the tree and yet he risked his life to safe hers and, she thought as tears began to fall down her cheeks, while he couldn´t remember it, she had killed him, in the battle with her clone she had _killed_ him, turning him to stone, and to top it all, she hadn´t shed a tear along with everyone else to bring him back.

"Mew, what´s wrong?" Ash said with worry and a bit of fear, was it something he said?

By now everyone was looking at her, since when did the usually cheerful and childish legendary cried.

She launched her stubby arms and hugged him with all she had in her.

"What is wrong with you Mew?" Arceus said in a motherly tone.

Mew sobbed a bit and let go but when she raised her eyes they felt their hearts drop to their stomachs, her eyes looked tormented and lifeless and filled with torment, it was a complete flip from when this whole mess started, back then her eyes had the spark of happiness in them, now they were like two blocks ice.

Then she started talking, she talked about how she felt for around a quarter of an hour as everyone listened carefully and in silence, she also restored the New Island memories as the tale went on. When she finished everyone was quiet, none had realized how deep those events had affected her. Mew looked at Ash and said:

"Come on, said it, say that you hate me and be done with it all, you can´t hate me anymore than I hate myself"

Ash looked at her and told her to close her eyes, accepting that she was going to be attacked, she obeyed and awaited for the pain.

I never came.

What she felt was much different.

She felt something wet, press against her lips.

She opened her eyes and much to her shock, found that she was being kissed, by Ash, no less.

He removed his lips a few centimeters and pressed their foreheads together, Mew was surprised when Ash pulled Mew closer to him.

"Mew, I don´t hate you at all, all those things simply happened" Ash explained in a kind tone "Things look so simple when their in hindsight that we all realize we make stupid decisions…" Ash sure hope this wasn´t one of them, ´cause he was improvising his words on the spot.

"You don´t hate me?" Mew asked, as if not daring to believe her ears.

"For what?, for making me kick the dirt twice? nah" he said shrugging it off with a wave of his paw "And the same goes for you to Mewtwo" noticing he was looking uncomfortable.

Pikachu decided to ask the question everyone had in mind, pokemon (legendaries and mortals) and humans

"Does it hurt?"

"Dying? Not exactly, it´s a mix between falling asleep and going numb" Ash rubbed his back and said in a falsetto "I may have forgiven you, but I´m going to ask not to do that blast again, I couldn´t move my back properly a week" but he was chuckling, and Mew did to.

After a few minutes of silence, something, broke it, Ash growling stomach.

"Can we eat something before going with the books, please"

Everyone laughed and brought food for everyone and after their stomach were filled (Ash took a lot, especially considering his size) Mew sited on Ash lap because of what had happened and nuzzled his chest to listen to his heartbeat.

On that day, Mewtwo and especially Mew felt as though a huge pressure had been lifted of their chests, and finally felt peace in their hearts.


End file.
